The Reason He Likes Cats
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Elizabeth and her cat demon friend Kiki decide to spend the weekend at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian/OC lemon.


Me: Hey everyone I've been watching Kuroshitsuji lately and so I decided to make this cause Sebastian is damn good looking.. anyway I hope you enjoy. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

Name- Kiki

Age- 19

Appearance- Dark red hair with bright blue eyes, has black cat ears and tail.

Personality- Bubbly, Flirty, and Sweet

Brief Description:

Kiki is a good friend of Elizabeth and has helped take care of her when her parents weren't around. Elizabeth decided she wanted to introduce her to her fiancee by bringing her with her to his mansion for the weekend. You are a cat demon and have the power to turn into a black cat but you don't tell anyone that it's you.

* * *

You sat in the carriage on the opposite side of Elizabeth as you looked out the window in anticipation. You bounced lightly in your seat as Elizabeth giggled at your happiness.

"Don't worry Kiki, we'll be there soon. I think you'll have lots of fun." she said as you smiled towards her as your ear twitched.

You saw a mansion come into view as your tail swayed back and forth in glee. Finally you reached the mansion and the carriage stopped as the door was opened. Elizabeth was helped out first as a hand waited for you so your grabbed it and hoped out to see an old man (Thought I was gonna say Sebastian didn't ya..). You were escorted inside as some of staff came to grab yours and Elizabeth's things. You began running around the hall of the manison looking at everything as Elizabeth watched you laughing.

"Lizzy, you've arrived." you heard as you turned and saw a little boy Elizabeth's age.

You then looked beside him to see a very good looking man with short black hair and lovely red eyes.

"Ciel! It's good to see you! I brought my friend along cause I wanted her to meet you." she said hugging Ciel as you skipped over.

"Hi I'm Kiki." you said as your tail flickered and your ear twitched cutely.

You saw the guy by Ciel look towards you as a very tiny blush crossed over his face. You smiled towards him as Elizabeth pat your head.

"Welcome to my mansion, this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel said noticing his butler was looking towards you.

"It's nice to meet you." he said bowing lightly as you titled your head.

"Nice to meet you to." you said as he looked towards you then Ciel.

"Sebastian, why don't you show them to there rooms." Ciel said as he nodded bowing.

You and Elizabeth began following him as first Elizabeth was shown but she quickly ran off to be with Ciel. You walked along the hallways beside Sebastian as your tail waved back and forth lightly.

"So.. what are you?" he asked looking towards you as you smiled saying, "I'm a cat demon. One of very few actually."

"I see..." he said intrigued as he stared at your ears.

"You can touch them." you giggled as he was caught staring.

You watched his gloved hand reach up and scratch behind your ears as you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch purring lightly. He moved his hand away as you pouted lightly enjoying his touch but you just sighed. He opened a door for you as you stepped inside looking around.

"My room is right next door to the left if you need anything at all." he said as you turned and tilted your head cutely.

"I'll be sure to remember that." you said as he gave you a smile before exiting the room.

You opened the window to see you were close enough to the ground to jump so you let a smirk cross your lips. You quickly changed into your cat form and hoped out of the window onto the soft grass below. You began trotting along until you found another open window and hoped in as you saw some you were in the kitchen. You saw Sebastian was in there making food so you hoped onto the kitchen table surprising him.

"Oh.. how did you get in?" he said as you meowed and rubbed your head along his lower stomach.

He began petting you as you purred in contentment and smirked on the inside.

"I supose you can stay for now." he said as you sat on the counter and watched him cook.

Your tail waved lightly until he came over and handed you a little bowl of milk as you meowed happily. You began lapping up the milk as he smiled and went back to his work. He walked over closing the window so the food wouldn't get to cold and looked towards you.

"Well I must go feed the master and his guests." he said walking out as you blinked and hoped off the table going through the door.

You saw Elizabeth and Ciel walking towards the table as Elizabeth looked around.

"Where is Kiki?" she asked as you began making your way to your room.

"I will get her." you heard Sebastian say as he past you making you panic.

You quickly slipped by him so he couldn't see you and went to an open room changing back. You opened the door more to see Sebastian was at your door.

"Oh Sebastian.. hehe sorry just admiring the mansion." you said nervously as he smirked lightly.

"Of course, the others are waiting downstairs." he said as you nodded and skipped past him.

You ate dinner as Elizabeth told stories about when she and Ciel were younger as you listened smiling. They both were very good for each other, they seemed to balance each other out perfectly in your opinion. After eating you yawned lightly as your ears rested on your head.

"Well, I'm going upstairs.. I could use some sleep." you said half way lying but still telling the truth.

"Goodnight Kiki." Elizabeth said as you smiled wishing her and the others a good night as well.

You began walking up the stairs and changed into a very short night gown then to your cat form. You felt like stretching your legs more that way you would fall asleep faster. You pushed the door open to your room and closed it with your tail as you looked around the halls. You began running along the empy corridors having lots of fun until you saw Elizabeth and quickly darted to the side out of her sight. You saw her enter her room and not long after the light went off as you sighed. _That was close.._ You began walking down the stairs seeing the chef clean the dishes as well as the gardner and maid helping out. You watched them in the darkness until your eyes began falling. You shook your head and began making your way back upstairs towards your room.

You were about to change back when you noticed that Sebastian's door was open ajar and the light was still on. Ignoring the fraze curiousity killed the cat you trotted over and pushed the door open slightly to see him still in uniform laying on the bed. You smirked devilishly and hoped on his bed as he turned his head towards you.

"Oh.. so you didn't run off." he said as he began scratching your back.

You felt pleasure shoot up your spine as you rolled over letting him scratch your stomach enjoying the silk of his gloves on your fur. You saw him sit up and sigh as he loosened his tie taking it off and removing his coat. You clawed the bed in anticipation as he began unbottoning his buttons slowly. Finally his shirt was removed as you gazed at his very fit upper body. He was definatly strong from his muscles but they also showed he was quite agile as well. He laid back on the bed as you stood up and licked his cheek lightly. He turned towards you but you hoped onto his chest and let your sand paper tongue lick his chest. He held a smirk on his lips as you continued licking him until he began scratching behind your ears making your purr. You could see a flicker of lust cross his eyes as he sat up making you fall into his lap.

"How long must you toy with me Kiki?" he said like it was nothing as your eyes widened.

"I'm not that stupid.. after all.. I'm one hell of a butler." he said smirking as you sighed.

You changed back to normal but you noticed that you were straddling his hips. You went to get up but he held your hips in place as you looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Much better.." he said brushing his hand against your tail as you melted into his touch.

You grabbed his hand and brought the finger tips of the glove to your mouth and pulled it off slowly as his eyes began to fill with lust. You went to do the same to the other but he stopped you flipping you onto your back. His hands roamed up your legs until they reached your thighs and he smirked towards your flushed face. He easily pulled off your night gown and moved it out of his way as he started down at your body.

"Sebastian.." you said softly but he just put his finger to your lips.

"Be a good little kitty." he said as you got some of your machoness back.

You pulled his head down and crashed your lips to his as you felt his smirk against your mouth. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip as he gladly opened his mouth for you to explore. You brought your hands down and began unbottoning his pants as he helped you pull them down with ease. You could see the tent in his boxers as your tail began to brush it causing his eyes to close. He reached down and ripped your bra off and began molding and massaging your breasts with his hands. You let out a little sound of pleasure and arched into his touch as his head went down followed by his tongue swirling around one of your nipples. You let a little sigh escape your lips as your tail began running along the edge of his boxers. It was able to sneak past them as your tail began running along his lengh causing him to grunt lightly against your body. He moved his head up and hooked his fingers to the edge of your panties and pulled them down showing all of you to him.

He smirked and brought his head down to your lower stomach as his hair brushed your stomach making a little giggle escape your lips. His head moved down further as you felf his hot breath over your opening. You could feel something wet and hot enter you as you moaned out blissfully. Your tail began strocking him faster as his pace quickened causing you to grip onto the sheets below you. You felt yourself getting close to your peak when he removed his tongue causing you to pout out your bottom lip. He chucked lightly but you quckily and with enough strengh flipped him over so you were on top. You began kissing down his chest nipping and sucking here and there till you came to his boxers. You easily pulled them off as your eyes widened slightly making him let out a deep chuckle. You licked the tip lightly as he closed his eyes and you smirked slipping what you could into your mouth. You began bobbing your head lightly as your tongue swirled around making him let out barely autable sounds of pleasure. You decided to try something so you began purring deeply as he let out a groan enjoying the vibrations that were running through him. You stopped what you were doing and looked up at him mischiviously as he flipped you back over causing you to squeak.

He smirked at you and rubbed the tip against you as you let a little meow of want. He pushed himself inside you with one quick thrust as your nails clawed at his chest. Once you got used to it he began pumping inside you as your legs wrapped around his waist pushing him farther inside you. Your body erupted in purrs as he must have felt it as well causing his pace to quicken. Your tail flickered back and forth wildly as moans began to escape from your lips. He flipped you over as his hands rested on your hips. You began riding him long and hard as your head was titled to the side in pleasure. Your nails raked along his pale chest as his hands gripped your hips tighter guiding you along. Your body fell slightly as your breathing became rigid and the temperture in the room began to heat up. He flipped you both so he was on top again and began pounding into you furiosuly.

"S... oh.. Sebastian.." you moaned out loudly as you bit into his shoulder coming like you had never come before.

He kept thusting into you until finally he let out a grunt of satisfaction and came inside of you. He rolled over so he was beside you as you snuggled up towards him and began purring in happiness. He began scratching behind your ears again as your eyes fluttered close and your tail swayed lightly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked cats so much." he said kissing your forehead as you smiled and scooted closer to him falling asleep.

* * *

Me: Alright that's all for now, and remember reviews are always loved!


End file.
